Dramatic endings and even more Dramatic Beginnings
by ggsparkles21
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Legolas and Tauriel are both hurt and lost but keep going to hopefully find themselves in each other. Both smart enough to know elves only love once but desperate enough to try and make it work regardless of the obstacles standing in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Apologies In advance for my lack of spelling, grammar, capitalization and honestly creativity and originality. Please read and review hope you enjoy!**

**Thranduil**

People say that I know nothing about my child. His whereabouts, his interests, his strengths and weaknesses but I knew it long before he knew it and ages before she even recognized the possibilities of it happening. I knew it before the first breath they shared together, I knew it before I caught him staring at her in the dimly lit hallway, I knew it before I saw him watching her helplessly cling on to Kili's lifeless body. I knew it was helpless and impossible and I knew that he knew it too but as much as it pained me to watch him pine after her helplessly, I remembered what it felt like to love someone. Not to stare at fondly but to pine after, kill scores of orcs after, to follow all the way to the village where you know there is nothing but death and despair there just to protect them, to stand up to your king and threaten the death of the only remaining heir to the crown for her life, to stand up to your father, the person who has raised you his entire life because you can't think straight when she is around. I knew what it felt like to helplessly love someone and lose yourself in them but I also knew what it felt like to find yourself again in _them_ because as long as they were there with you everything was perfect bliss no matter how many orcs bang on your walls. I prayed that he too would find love like me but with her reckless heart how could they ever find anything but self- destruction? The question rang in my ears but I put the thought aside there were more important matters to discuss in my aging mind.

**Shortly after the five armies**

I dismissed Legolas to go and find the mysterious strider finding it difficult to gather my bearings as I turn to the hunched figure leaning over the lifeless body sobbing. I was a king but I felt that Tauriel was more than one of my subjects so I felt myself doing the most aberrant thing, I kneeled next to her and felt her release a breath and melt into the small comfort I offered her.

"Shush child the worst is over." I comforted her. I leaned down to touch the corpse and heaved it over my shoulder making my way to my stag (I'm not exactly sure what to call it. apologies ) motioning for her to follow me.

**Tauriel**

I tried to bury my feelings and allow confusion to take over my thoughts and face.

"Why are you doing this." I managed to get out fighting back tears.

"It is what my son would have wanted. Now are you going to allow me to bring you back home?" he asked reaching out a hand. I nodded slowly and took his hand reluctantly. _Why was he being so nice to me?_ I brushed my paranoia away and focused on the body in front of me. That was a mistake for all I saw when I saw the body was how someone so selfless had saved my life and how I sat there useless watching him risking his life for me. I knew that I had strong feelings for Kili but if this was true love why was I still here heart-aching longing for his lopsided smile and warm gaze that instantly put my mind at ease? Why did it hurt so much? And how can I keep living life endlessly if there was no one left to fight for? Thranduil's sharp voice cut into my thoughts as we neared the entrance of the palace.

"Come you must get rest" Thranduil said signaling to a few guards nearest to us.

"Take her to her chambers." he ordered without giving me a second glance. I don't remember making my way to my modest bed chambers but I vaguely remember catapulting myself onto the comfortable bedding and launching into a fit of tears only to end in my rocking myself to sleep, tears threatening to resurface.

When I awoke, I expected to find my cheeks wet and eyes bloodshot tears leaking out but instead, I found myself chucking my pillow across the room yelling in frustration. Why did this have to happen? Why Kili? Why me? I fired questions in my mind digging my nails into my soft skin resulting in blood-curdling screams and finding a pitch in my voice I had never discovered. This was probably due to my lack of feeling anything other than indifference but uncertainty rocked me. Was I screaming because of the pain or was i screaming because for the first time in my long life I had never truly understood true uncertainty? I knew the answer but that only added to my frustrations piling on top of me.

After numerous hours of yelling my voice hoarse, chucking things at my mainly innocent wall and pondering suicide I finally found fatigue begin to pull me under its spell rocking me peacefully to sleep. When I lost consciousness the nightmares came leaving me more exhausted than ever. They ate away at me threatening to pull me under and lead me to my deathbed but within the madness I found Kili's brave face guiding me towards the light.

When the nightmares finally ceased and I allowed myself to breathe normally again I awoke to find a piece of brown parchment on my makeshift desk table. I moved to open it and I found loopy writing in black ink and a familiar name written at the top. _Legolas._ I wondered what he could possibly have to say for himself after such a horrific turn of events but curiosity outweighed my current wave of anxiety as I opened the letter.

The faded parchment hit the ground hard as I tried to process what it had said.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger hope everyone had a happy hannukah or whatever holiday your famuily celebrates please read and review!**

**Also, I am working on the letter that Legolas sent Tauriel I am writing it into the next chapter sorry this one was so short. :(**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tauriel POV**

_Dear Tauriel,_

_It has been almost A week since we rode out for the Lonely mountain together and I find myself sitting here, alone, writing you this letter. This is no letter of sympathy nor is it a letter of love. This is a letter discussing the most urgent of topics: You. I love you Tauriel. I always have. Since our first spar, your first time training with me as your instructor. I will care for you and will follow you to the ends of the earth waiting for you. But you cannot let this grief pull you under. You cannot let this loss hurt you so, because I know you Tauriel. You are fearless and you have the biggest bravest heart of anyone I have ever known. You cannot let this loss take you under because darkness surrounds us. There will be so many bodies falling after this one. Do not take this as a letter of demoralization or to rid you of hope. I am telling you this because you must know that every body that falls, every corpse that hits the hard packed dirt ground is another person that you must fight for. Every person, soul and creature that gives its life to help rid the middle earth of this darkness is another person to fight for. Do not take the death of your the one you loved as an excuse to hide yourself from the world and barricade yourself in your room. His death and yes, I will say it. Is another reason to pick up your dagger and fight. If you don't fight for your home and the people that love you, then fight for him. Fight for everything that he once stood for and do not let his death go in vain for he was a noble and kind dwarf that deserved every ounce of your affections. For as painful as it is for you to hear it. He loved you, so what do you think he would want for you? Would he approve of you sitting here weeping about his loss when thousands of your kin die fighting to protect our home? I did not know the dwarf well but I believe that he wouldn't contradict me when I say that I don't. I don't approve of you sitting and weeping, at least not when you have so much to fight for and though you may not love me as I do you, so ask you if not out of love but out of friendship. Will you fight for us? Will you fight for your home that took you in when all else closed their doors ? Will you join us? I sincerely hope you will Tauriel. I hope you will recognize as I have in the short time venturing outside Mirkwood and the comforts of home that middle earth needs our help whether you are willing to give it or not. So I beg of you once more not out of the love or the passion that burns inside of me for you, but as a friend writing to someone with whom they share fond memories with. Will you fight against the evil that threatens to take away our homeland and take away all the ones we love? You may feel that you have no one left and I will not lie to you Tauriel, you have more foes than friends but this is no longer a mission about making friends it is about defending what the people you loved cared about with __**everything**_ _you have. For their bodies may have left this earth, but they are not truly gone. They will never leave you, not really. They are in the stars above you, they are the air that you breathe, the water that you bathe in, the fire that burns around you, the leaves of every tree that you climb but most importantly Tauriel, they are in you. Everyone that you have cared about that is gone is in you. For they are the soft spots in your heart that make you so loving and they are the fuel for the fiery passion that burns within parents gave you more than pleasant facial features. they gave you a life to fight for now it is up to you to find the courage to do so. Ponder this for I will be home soon. Tauriel makes peace with your heart, for the lives of your people might depend on it._

_Best wishes from your Prince, partner in battle, comrade and Friend,_

_Legolas_

I didn't know how to react. There was no logical way to react. How did he expect me to just get a move on when I don't even know if there's ever anything left to move? How could I keep going? Misery filled me, I felt as if every part of my heart, brain and body had been struck by a thousand arrows. I have felt immeasurable amounts of pain; Being attacked by spiders, their furry talons sticking into my stomach, being whipped with hot leather, bitten by orcs, being shot with arrows, getting speared numerous times. None of it prepared me for what I felt. Nothing prepared me for the feeling of losing someone I loved. So why, I kept asking myself. Why am I still here on the ground, heart throbbing, eyes stinging, tired of issuing tears. Why do I still stay when everyone I loved has left me? My parents, countless guards and Kili have all died selflessly protecting me. What made me so special and worthy of saving, was the question that endlessly rang through my tiresome head.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

After many hours of screaming at my walls and assisting my bed sheets in the process from damp to recently came out of a thunderstorm, it hit me. I am not alone and not everyone is gone. Legolas told me not to despair and though I make no promises on that front, I _will_ keep fighting for Mirkwood. Because Mirkwood is my home and I will fight for it and my people who have accepted me and taken me in even when I falter and make mistakes for these are the people that care for me and Love me. And though it may not be in the way that Legolas wants me to, I love him and will stand by him come darkness or light. Because this is a man that I trust and have known for a time that no book can document. So for Kili, my parents, Thranduil, all the citizens of Mirkwood, people of Middle Earth and most importantly Legolas, I would fight. I would fight for the Middle earth that I love and the people of it that I have grown to love, because if the prince of Mirkwood had faith in me then surely I could visit deep within myself and find that same faith.

It was hard. Like heart wrenchingly arduous, pull an arrow out of your behind arduous. It took a long time. And I mean so long I lost the need to count the days. All I knew anymore was that some guard or servant dropped meals at my door and that when they dropped them I would pick at the food and force it down my throat. Some days I would just sit on my bed for hours looking at the wall debating what to do with the life that I somehow managed to maintain these past few years. They whispered. I could hear it, out my door they whispered of how I was fading and how I was to never recover. Usually this would bother me but I took this as fuel to keep going. To show them that I am more than just the simple elleth who spends nonsensical amounts of time embroidering useless things and sewing tunics for her husband. I knew I had to do something but Picking up the pieces was a process that very few elves have ever had to undergo which made me feel more alone than ever. I crashed on my bed and pulled out the letter Legolas wrote to me all those years ago and carefully unfolded the old parchment carefully, wary to not tear the edges.

I fell asleep reading those perfect words over and over again letting them soak in and permanently engrave in my brain. My dreams were not peaceful but they were not alarming either. At first the nightmares came and threatened to take away my world and all those I loved, but as far away as he was I felt that a part of Legolas was there with me. His words enfolding me, guiding me away from the darkness and protecting me from the horrors that surrounded me. Kili fell on the ground before me and I knew it was over but Legolas whispered strength into my ears and I knew that all was not lost and I could fight. I would fight. I Would fight for the people of Middle Earth, I would fight for Legolas but most importantly I would fight for myself. And then it snapped. It wasn't automatic nor was it fast but some part of my heart found its place and started beating again. But this time it wasn't shattered and torn, this time my heart beat as one whole heart and that was when I knew that I would keep going.

My heart was not healed. I don't know if it will ever be healed for the loss of the one you truly loved never leaves you. Just like Kili's smile will forever be in my heart and my father's fiery passion will always burn inside of me. So brick by brick, little by little, stone by stone I come a little bit closer to the light. Everyday I proceed to move a piece of furniture a little farther away from the door that was currently barricaded. Day by day I would grow a little bit stronger. Eat a little more food, swing a sword in my tiny bedchamber and threaten my bedpost and headboard to a duel, wash my face and uncover the pale fair face hidden underneath the coat of grime. It was slow but looking back on it, it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Pulling off the covers and moving on was so simple yet it meant everything. It symbolized that I could live on, there was hope even if it seemed scarce.

Days passed until Iwas ready to face the world again. Slowly one morning I readied myself for the world that waited outside. I first went to the bathroom and grimaced at the repugnant face staring back at me. I quickly washed my face with a thin layer of lavender soap and combed my hair braiding it carefully into intricate braids that fell down to my waist, caressing the small of my back. I pulled on a simple brown and green hunting dress and looked at myself in my small mirror that leaned against one of my tantrum receiving walls. The hunting dress looked different on my body than I had remembered but shrugged off the thought when I remembered that I haven't worn this specific article of clothing in years. I put on a pair of hunting boots and moved my toes around in the soles. I pulled up a lock of my reddish auburn hair and twirled it around my fingers and observed the thinning strands. After feeling fully satisfied with my appearance, I opened the door a crack and peered at the world encompassing me. I stared out into the hallway and saw groups of guards and servants littering the dim hall. I opened the door all the way revealing my small form and the messy room behind me. I discreetly made my way through the hall and down to the training area bumping into a few familiar guards and friendly servants with whom I passed on short greeting of "hello" and nods of acknowledgment. I wasn't really interested in engaging in small talk so I was relieved to find myself alone in a familiar setting . The sun had barely come up, casting a small glow on the barren training area. I was alone with no one to spar but I didn't find this a problem for I just grabbed my bow and started firing at various targets. At first my prowess wavered but after my hands adjusted to the familiar feeling of holding a bow in my hands I felt as though it was second nature. After hitting a satisfying amount of targets, the sun started to rise and guards and trainees started filing in, training and familiarizing themselves with the equipment at hand. At first I felt shy but realized I needed a sparring partner and soon joined in at the various training stations, sparring with different guards and joining in archery contests, realizing I had yet to meet my match. I lost track of time as I continued to spar and train until my joints felt overused, my muscles panging with an unfamiliar feeling of unpleasantness. The other guards headed back into the palace to retire to their chambers and I too found myself weaving through the gargantuan palace finding myself comfortably curled up on my bed. It pained me to get out of the soft covers but I got up mid micro sleep and bathed, pouring buckets of warm water on my face and dirt covered body. Once I was done soaking my body in the warm water I reached to grab a white fluffy cloth and wrapped it around my torso and upper body attempting to dry myself off. I ran my fingers gently through my hair untangling the braids as I went, being careful not to pull too hard. My hair hung loosely tugging on my small frame. The long red locks fell past my waist and brushed near the back of my thighs and tops of my knees. The lack of sunlight affected every part of my body. My skin was as light as snow and my hair appeared darker and when I stepped out of the light, more of a brownish color. I shrugged of these thoughts for they remained irrelevant and placed my hands under the running water and brushing it on my face after I applied a generous amount of lavender soap to my sharp features. Greatly fatigued, I crawled under the progressively more appealing covers, burying my head under the soft fabrics. The next few days I woke early and trained with the guards, sparring and shooting at various targets scattered throughout the woods. It took a few more days for my hands to grow accustomed to the feeling of tying knots and setting traps, for that was a skill that had taken me many years to master. I had to follow the other guards lead and re learn the old skills that were of so much importance.

"No. Don't pull them so hard." A dark blonde guard said to me, readjusting and re positioning my hands so that they tugged on the string with significantly less force. I was embarrassed for this guard would have surely served under me but shoved my pride down because I knew it was the only path towards improvement.

When the sun had started to go down to meet the mountains, the crowd of guards started thinning and I found myself once again alone in my thoughts. I threw one of my daggers at a target repeatedly, happy to find myself once again in the marvelous rhythm of training.

"Tauriel." A guard said coming up behind me. I had failed to notice his presence and silently slapped myself in annoyance. My skill had come back quickly but my awareness and instinct did not seem to be returning quite as swiftly as I had hoped.

"The King Thranduil requires your presence." The guard said surveying me, judgment on his cruel face. I wondered if he used to answer to me. Or perhaps I had trained him, or maybe I had even had the misfortune of leading the cruel faced guard into battle. Noticing my reluctance he cleared his throat and added.

"Now. As in right this second." He said cruelly as if my reluctance was not plausible but in fact very confusing.

"Aye. I understand." I replied nodding my head and following him to the throne room. The confusion on my face widened as I stepped into the throne room and found myself face to face with Thranduil.

I walked in silently trying not to disturb his gaze of contentment as he stared out one of the big windows.

"Ah, Tauriel, There you are." he said as if he had been searching for me for hours.

"You asked to see me?" I asked, still mildly confused.

"Yes I did. It has been brought to my attention that you have been training recently." He said matter a factly proceeding to read the aged scroll in his hands and avoid eye contact.

"Yes." I said uncomfortably. "I do enjoy spending time outside training even if not in my old position." I said a hint of sadness in my voice.

"That was what I was thinking. Well, you possibly returning to your old position as captain of the guard." He went on not waiting for my response. "I have been shifting the captain position often and my only choice at this point was to give the position to Legolas when he returns. You can obviously see the problem with that, for he has so many duties as prince. And Of course finding a future wife." Thranduil finished the sentence with a cruel smile playing at the edge of his tinted lips. His words rang in my ears. I didn't know what to say, nor did I know what to think. I missed my position as the captain of the guard and not because of status or anything but because being the captain gave me responsibilities and a reason to get up every morning. Being the captain was draining but I loved having a family of strong willed men in the sometimes stuffy castle. I could even recall the first time I held a bow, the smooth wood under my tender fingers and how what had originally started out as an innocent (well for the most part) curiosity had turned into such a disaster.

_Flash Back:_

_I was crouched under the bush the sun burning the back of my neck. My back ached and my throat was dry, longing for water. I knew it was a horrible idea even before I got caught the first five times but every time I couldn't resist. I stared in awe watching the soldiers spar and shoot arrows at targets. I knew this was 'no place for an elleth' but my stubbornness always managed to pull through resulting with me crouching in the most uncomfortable position, longing for water, various tutors on my heels. I ignored the nagging in the back of my throat and stared forward trying to engrave the fighting techniques in my brain so I wouldn't forget them. I made sure to watch every turn and every twist, every jab and every perry. It was all some sort of dance and you just had to keep the music going staying light on your feet ready for anything. Or at least according to the most recent captain of the guards. I wished to fight alongside him and other great elven fighters of this time, treated as their equal. I knew it was an impossible goal but that did not stop me from approaching the vacant training grounds once the sun had set. I kept a low position wary of any leftover guards that might linger approaching the weapons shed and placing my hand firmly around the ornate silver dagger handle. _

_After observing the grounds I found no trace of any lingering guards and set to work. First I practiced with a dagger for it was the weapon that most interested me, unlike most elves who preferred a bow and arrow, a smoother less aggressive attack. I began familiarizing myself with the weapon. At first the weight of the dagger seemed too much to bear and I felt unsteady, my body squirming around. The instructor's firm instruction spoke into my ear and I remembered him saying to plant my core into the ground and be one with the earth. I found that a very abstract idea and had trouble applying that to my current situation but as my arms grew more flexible and I began to turn with ease I understood that the only way to win is to use the area surrounding you. It took a while before I became comfortable enough to start jumping and using different defense mechanisms but when I fell down I understood how to prevent that from happening again. My arms and legs soon grew soar from stabbing at the air with such ferocity that I switched to throwing my dagger at various targets I had lined up around the training area. Once I felt satisfied throwing daggers I found myself staring at a wooden bow. I swear it was staring at me. It had two big brown eyes that were taunting me daring me to come closer. I was scared and tempted. To hold a dagger and throw it was one thing but stealing a bow and being the first elleth of Mirkwood to string it and let the arrow fly seemed to be too much of a daunting task. So slowly but surely I picked up the wooden bow and notched an arrow. I let the arrow release feeling as though this was a revolutionary moment only to find that I was utterly alone and the arrow had undoubtedly lodged itself in a tree __**leagues**_ _away from the target. My stubbornness washed over me once again and I notched another arrow and tried to recall what the instructor had said. "Breath in." He had said, "and let your arrow and your breath go as one." I made a sharp intake of breath and notched the arrow up slightly higher staring at the target before me. When I let it go the arrow flew towards the target and landed a few inches towards the left of it. I drew a relieved sigh and turned around to grab another arrow for the instructor said you must continue when you have made progress only to find that the voice had not belonged to my mind but in fact belonged to the tall elegant elf that stood behind me._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flash back**_

"_Ahhhhh!" I screamed. My eyes grew big and I stepped backwards only to trip on my absurdly long dress. It was the prince of Mirkwood. I knew that he trained with the guard sometimes. I had watched him but Why was he _here_? What did he want? How did he find me? Questions hammered my skull and rocked my brain. I was petrified. Fear struck every bone in my body and refused to leave. _

"_I'm so sorry. Please don't tell. I only meant to find my tutor and then I got stuck here and the bow was just staring at me. I swear I didn't mean it. Will you tell? Actually wait don't answer that. I truly am sorry." I rambled on not stopping until a small smile played on his lips and he couldn't refrain from laughing any longer. he let out an amused laugh and welcomed me to join in._

"_I am sorry for startling you I only meant to offer my services. Though from what I have gathered you have skill and a good base of technique that some of our oldest guards have yet to possess." _

_I didn't know what to say. Did the prince of Mirkwood just say he thinks that I have some actual skill. As in real potential? I was startled and I couldn't hide the eagerness beginning to surface but then I remembered my bratty tutor and King Thranduil and how they would most certainly disapprove. _

"_You helping me train and improve would be incredible. My heart has always longed to do something besides embroider pointless objects and apply nonsensical amounts of lotions and creams. But alas King Thranduil would never approve. Nor would my tutor for that matter." I said sadly wishing I had not been a simple silvan elleth._

"_I do not believe that you care what my father thinks but you are right, no one would approve of an elleth doing anything besides embroider 'nonsensically'". He said playfully. _

"_Oh, and what do you, almighty prince do you propose?" I said entertaining him a giggle escaping my lips._

"_I could train you every night when all eyes look elsewhere. We would be forced to train mostly in the woods because only there my father would not find us, but I understand if an elleth in your position does not care for venturing into a forest as beautiful as this one." He said mockingly gesturing towards the vast green woods. _

"_Though," he paused. "I do not know how much progress we would make given I do not even know your name."_

"_Tauriel." I said extending my arm out for him to kiss but instead, like an equal he took my hand in his firm grip and shook it lightly._

"_Legolas Greenleaf. But you can just call me Legolas." He said his posture poised perfectly making me look like such a sloucher. I was silent waiting for him to continue but he looked at me question in his icy blue eyes. _

"_Alright Tauriel, I propose that we meet the next night in this same place and if all goes well, meaning you don't chicken out." I punched his shoulder. Ignoring me he continued, " Assuming you don't chicken out I will then escort you to the woods. Where_ _**I **__will provide the weapons." He looked at me mischievously as though I could not be trusted with little more than an extremely dull hair clip. I proceeded to shoving him in the shoulder lightly again. He elbowed me back and I tackled him unaware of the repercussions that could have befallen at literally any other time. I shoved all rational thoughts deeper in my muddled mind and pushed him over so he lay next to a bush. I brought my hand to wipe the sweat of my brow and he took advantage of my weak moment and pushed my over so suddenly I was pinned under him. The words would have started tumbling out in my defense but the platform we were on was slanted and suddenly we were rolling down a grassy slope. We clung to each other out of fear tumbling into bushes and spare branches. I was screaming and legolas just cung on to me covering my head and neck making sure I was protected from all of the hazards in the underbrush. We were rolling so fast and I couldn't make out exactly what he was doing but with one had he clung to my shoulder blocking it from peril while he stuck out his other hand to grasp a firm branch that stuck out of the ground. The rolling ceased and suddenly I was clinging to Legolas, dangling at the top of a wide ditch that stretched far further than my vision. I stopped screaming and Legolas tightened his grip on my forearm. _

"_Are you OK?" He asked concern and fear in his voice._

"_Ye..es" I managed to make out. I surveyed the ditch and found a small flat platform about halfway down where I could land and probably climb up from. _

"_Legolas. " I said trying to gain his attention. " You need to let me go." I said, scared of my own words._

"_Are you insane?" He said angrily. "You would die!" He acted confident but I could feel his grip loosening. I knew he was a very strong elf but eventually his arm would give out._

"_Legolas. Please." I said more urgently this time._

"_No way!" He said his voice was weakening. "I will never let you go!" He said the stubborness in his voice matching mine. _

"_Fine." I said and tugged his hand off and plummeted towards the ground. I landed hard on the small flat part that jutted out. From above it looked bigger but I had to press my body against the dirt wall to stay steady on the narrow ledge. _

"_TAURIEL!" Legolas yelled in agony. _

"_I'm OK." I shouted to him with slightly less enthusiasm. _

"_Legolas! Go and get help, I will be fine!"_

"_Tauriel you are insane if you think I am leaving you!" _

"_I repeat." I say impatiently. "I am perfectly FINE. Now stop being stubborn and get help!" I shouted with the last strands of my energy. _

_I waited a few minutes expecting to hear some sort of defeated sigh from the general upwards direction but I heard nothing and let out a squeal when Legolas suddenly landed right next to me. _

"_Legolas what are you doing?!" I said angrily. We needed to get out of here not further in this hole._

"_Grab on to me." He said holding one hand out another holding a handmade rope made of vines. "What?" He said mockingly. " Don't you trust me?" _

"_Not even close." I replied allowing him to hug my waist with his free hand. _

_It was slow and honestly quite arduous. We had landed halfway down the ditch and had to hand hoist ourselves up. At first legolas refused to let me help climb up the rope but his weak side eventually gave in and we shared the burden of dragging our bodies up. It took hours before emerged to the top of the ditch and another hour to actually hoist our bodies out of it. When we finally reached the top of the ditch Legolas gave me a forceful push so I landed gently on the welcoming dirt forest ground. I let out a relieved breath and turned towards Legolas to help him up but he beat me to it and lay next to me on the soft dirt. I could hear his heart thumping his breath slowing down matching my steady pace._

"_It's OK Mellon." I said in a comforting tone breathing heavily. "It's OK." I whisper softly. My words comforting myself as much as him._

_We laid down on the cool earth for a while just looking up at the stars above and listening to the sounds the forest enveloping us. The sky started to lighten and I knew that the night was gone and it was a new day. _

"_We need to get up. " Legolas said standing up and brushing the layers of dirt of his green hunting tunic. He extended a hand but I declined and sat up myself and looked at him. I don't know what it was that made me trust him. It was probably the fact that he had just saved my life but without hesitation I threw my arms around him and relaxed in his warm embrace. His strong arms enfolded me and I couldn't help but feel safe. _

"_Thank you." I whispered. He could have laughed or made a joke but he kept his serene face and wiped my hair out of my eyes._

"_It is I who should thank you." He stated a smile spreading on his lips and face. I paused confused. "If you had not let go we both would have ended up dead in a ditch." _

"_Haha, dead in a ditch." I said lethargically._

"_Hahaha." he said mimicking me tiredly. And that. as flawed as it was, was the start of my friendship with the Prince of Mirkwood._

**AN: This chapter was short but this was the best place to end it.**

**Mellon- Friend**


	4. Chapter 4

As sudden as the memories flooded in my brain they were gone. There was no more time for games and no more time for horseplay with the guards, war was upon us, evil was spreading so as much as it pained me to do so I knew what my answer had to be.

"Yes, My lord. I will do it." I stared at him right in the eye not worried about his reaction, I knew that this was what I wanted and I was determined to do it.

"Good." He said his eyes finally lifted up to meet mine. "You will start tomorrow. You will be expected to be at the training grounds at dawn." He continued and when he saw my shocked face felt the need to add. "No exceptions."

"I understand." I replied looking down at his feet. Could I do this? Could I resume my old duties with a clear mind and able body? Could I put everything behind me and pretend that nothing has happened enough that I could truly move on? No. I answered silently to myself. No, I could never truly move on. But I had to try.

I exited the throne room with a look of determination on my face. I quickly made my way to my chambers and washed off quickly and crashed into my soft blankets. I wanted a peaceful night with no tears, screaming, nightmares or anything in between. I fell asleep content knowing that this night was the start of something new for I had finally made peace with my life.

The next morning I awoke earlier than usual and washed my face observing myself in the mirror. I did not know how to feel about the fair looking elleth looking back at me so I moved on to what I planned to wear for the day. I only had one hunting dress for I had never felt the need to wear anything else. But when I pulled the soft brown and green fabric over my head I noticed that it hung too loose on my frame and I could not move very easily with it. It was fine for sparring and shooting arrows but I could not climb or run very well. The material seemed heavy and added to my body weight feeling more like a burden than a tool. Being the captain of the guards I set out to the seamstresses. When I approached the door I realized that I had no money and no right and really no real permission to be going here in the first place. I buried the thought and I turned the door handle any way for there was no way I could properly fight and train with guards with the dress dragging me down. So with the little courage I could gather I knocked on the seamstresses door.

"For the last time Cadfael. I am NOT open." A soft voice spoke demanding authority. The door opened slowly to reveal a small dark haired elleth with one heck of a death glare. When she saw me she immediately turned a bright shade of red that challenged my hair or a sunset on any given night.

"Oh!" She put her hands over her mouth. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. What can I do for you?" She asked opening the door and ushering me into the small dimly lit room. It was small but covered from head to toe with all sorts of fabrics from the exact color of sea foam on a midsummer's eve to the color of a fish scales in the sunlight. In the middle of the cluttered room there sat a small desk with a seat behind it and needles for sewing.

"Wow." I muttered in awe. I knew there must be other seamstresses and lots of other places where they made tunics and robes for nobles but I couldn't help but feel something special about this place. I realized that my jaw was asleep and was falling g towards my toes so I quickly readjusted so I looked less awstrucked and returned to my usual indifferent facial expression.

"My hunting tunic has grown too big I am afraid I need a new one." I said nervously my eyes still wandering around the small space.

"Are you a noble elleth or of noble status?" She asked already knowing the answer from taking one look at me

"No. But I am the captain of the guards and I cannot train without a new hunting tunic." I said defensively.

"How soon do you need it?" She asked. I was surprised by her question for I was sure she would have revoked my simple request.

"How long will it take?" I asked, my very limited knowledge of sewing and embroidery continued to evade me.

"I could have it done by perhaps two nights from now. Would that work?" She asked. I nodded gratefully and made my way to leave but turned around and spoke to gain her attention.

"I have no coin. However can I repay you?" I asked feeling that I did not want to have to be in anyone's debt.

"I do not need anything. I am simply curious." She must have picked up on my confused face and added. "I have never sewn any hunting attire for an elleth. I do like a good challenge." She said smiling at me as though she had said something amusing. I left consumed entirely by my thoughts. I had to go to training and meet the guards for today I just had to make due with my old hunting dress.

I made my way down to the training area and was greeted by a small group of lethargic guards who all muttered small "hello's" and a few "I am tired" or maybe that last part was in my head. We started with a few small drills but within a few minutes I could tell the guards were either very rusty and needed a few harsh reminders or all their training as a guard had been sloppy and lacked basic technique and proper instincts as well as reflexes. The pace started slow and remained slow from morning all the way to mid afternoon that came with a hot sun burning on our backs. I could tell they were tired but I felt no sympathy for this group, they were in need of ability improvement as well as proper discipline so when the sun started sinking behind the mountains I kept pushing them until their posture and physic had gotten so sloppy there was really no point in continuing to try and train them or at least for the day. I quickly dismissed telling them to rest well and to meet me at the same place the next morning while retiring to my chambers a look of frustration upon my face.

The next day was a blur of training and a quick meal then I was in the same place as before, fuming over the new guards lack of improvement. I curled up in bed but I winced when my hip hit something hard. Maybe a rock? I turned and picked up the small object and dusted it off and recognition hit me and I realized that this was the rock Kili gave me. Well maybe not rock for it had a metaphorical meaning to. Staring at it was a mistake for I just curled up in a ball of tears and rocked myself to sleep wishing that Kili could be here comforting me. That rock just reminded me that I am still here while the true hero lies under a grave rotting under the soil. He said it was a promise, he said other things too, things about love. He spoke of love as if it was a gift you could just give someone. He gave me his heart unaware of the repercussions, unaware of the pain it would cause me later. I knew he had loved me and I was sure that I had loved him too, but why didn't I tell him so? Why couldn't I look him in the eye and tell him that I felt the same way. Would he still be here? Would he still be here if I hadn't done so little. If I had slain Bolg instead of waiting for my slow death, would kili still see the sunshine and feel the warm breeze on his face? My thoughts carried me to sleep, my dreams reflecting the rock and all of its meanings.

The next morning I did not wake up until the sun had surfaced and I changed into a simple dress that the ordinary lowly silvan elleth would wear. It was closer fitting partly because it was from many years ago. It was pale yellow and was _very_ faded that it almost appeared to be white when I stepped out of the light. I shrugged off the thought of my appearance and headed down to the seamstresses room where hopefully my new hunting tunic would lie.

The dress was beautiful. I was not sure exactly what the "modern" elleth would consider beautiful but this was in my eyes the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The cloth was soft and orange with green accents everywhere, complete with a green cloak to go with it. When I turned in it I could move swiftly and with ease. I didn't even have to think about my movements.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to face her. She blushed and I could tell she was proud of her work. There was a little padding on soft parts of my body to decrease the pain if I fell, I knew this would be helpful and I was excited to wear it. The color was one of my favorite things about the dress. It was much brighter than my hair and more orange where my hair is more auburny brown than the of the dress which was the color of a bright sunset. I peered over my shoulder and found a tall lean elf standing in the door looking at me dubiously.

"You are expected to be training Captain Tauriel. the guards have been waiting hours." I knew this was a lie without looking at the sky but I muttered thanks to the seamstress and walked out of the door curtly following the elf to the training grounds.

I approached the training grounds feeling as though today we would finally make some progress. I felt that maybe the old techniques were not working and I had to try something different. I gathered them in a circle in the middle of the grounds and the idea struck me. I would lead them into the woods where I had my first lesson in archery and sparring. I looked at the tall trees and I knew that for whatever short period of time we would have I wanted to show them what they were fighting for and fighting to protect. I ushered them into the woods feeling at ease being surrounded by nature and the green forest air encompassing me. I took a deep breath and scattered some targets throughout the small glade making sure the targets started out easy but got progressively harder. I instructed everyone to take a turn trying to shoot at the various targets and the first one I admit, was further off than my first attempt in my life but slowly but surely they improved. I kept having them shoot at the targets bribing them with promises of breaks and rest. We kept at it for the rest of the day and they improved mightily and so did their the time the sun had set we were all eager to keep going but left the small glade with high spirits and promises of dinner. I went to bed that night filled with promise for what the next day would bring


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes turned into hours and hours into days and days into years that were a bliss of training the guards, sparring, laughter and making peace with my choices. The old guards had improved and I was sent more to train and they too had improved and gone on to fight many battles. Time had moved, evil had spread and I had healed. Not fully, each day a part of my heart fell back into place. My heart kept beating and my soul kept driving me forward. I lost track of the years for there really was no reason to count. One morning in particular stood out for when I looked outside the sky hung heavy and the air had a strange feeling to it. I pulled the curtains further to reveal guards standing at their usual posts and young elves sparring with sticks under a tall tree. I shrugged off the feeling and changed into my usual orange hunting dress peeking in the mirror before heading out to train. I was famished and my throat was dry so I stopped at the kitchen to grab some bread. When I approached the table stacked with food I felt eyes upon me so I turned to find an elf clad in a simple guards clothing staring at me. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"King Thranduil requires your presence." The guard looked at me shifting his vision from my lower body to face and finally landing on my chest. My face heated up and I walked out curtly and headed towards the throne room. I motioned to knock but the guards opened the doors before I got the chance. I walked in not knowing exactly what to expect. I held my breath and faced Thranduil.

"Thank you for seeing me." Thranduil said, his voice smooth and sleek like a snake. He went on not waiting for a response. "I trust you already know this because of rumors and what not but Legolas is due to return to Mirkwood the night after the next." I had not known this. I wasn't sure exactly how to react. I hadn't spoken to him since he saved my life after the Battle of five armies. That must have been years ago. Not to mention he saved my life when I was fading, stood up to Thranduil, got my banishment revoked, followed me to Laketown, went with me to try and save Kili and the other dwarves. I felt that I owed him a lot more than I was comfortable admitting. It made me feel uneasy and in debt but that feeling masked the emotion threatening to take over all of me. I was scared. Not scared of Legolas killing me in my sleep, but what could I say to the person who had given me his whole heart and I had given him absolutely nothing but misery and pain? I could say with confidence that I cared for Legolas but after what happened with Kili I could not allow myself to get hurt and fall apart like that again. Last time was such a disaster I could not trust myself to allow myself to let anyone near my heart whether friendship or Love. I was confused but every bone in my body told me to forget Legolas and the silly idea of friendship or whatever it was go but I knew I could never forget him, not like I was supposed to forget Kili. My thoughts swarmed my head making my skull hurt. Thranduil showed no sign of noticing my misgivings and continued talking.

"I seem to be a bit short on entertainment and wanted something extra grande for Legolas's return so I was going to enlist the help of the Guards."

"I see." I said quietly wondering what he could possibly have in mind for this 'entertainment.'

"I was thinking perhaps some sparring or spider dueling. Preferably to death."

I refrained from shouting. That was insane. How could anyone agree to this treachery? Or better yet how could anyone stand to watch it? Guards are not playthings and we are already running short on military the last thing we need to do is go on barbaric killing sprees.

"What if I refuse?" I asked him, determined to keep my head level.

"I think you will know what will happen then. Besides, we have many guard.s a few can give their lives."

"This is repugnant and absolutely barbaric. I know Legolas would think so too." I said meaning every word and _soooo_ much more.

"Are you sure that Legolas is the same person you remember?" He asked his voice still smooth and unwavering.

"He may not be the same person but that does not make this any less nauseating." I retort heedless of the fact that he was my King and ought to be treated with some respect.

"That will be all Tauriel." He said motioning for me to leave. I left without a word and walked to the forest knowing that being somewhere familiar might bring me comfort. I set out not for a specific spot but for contentment and familiarity. I don't know how long I ran for but the sky changed and my legs ached begging for rest. I finally stopped at the base of a large tree and sat down hugging my knees into my chest. I was not hungry and I don't think that even if I was presented with food I could eat it. Once I gathered my bearings I decided to climb the tree figuring that that would be the best place for cover. I nestled into the comfort the tree provided me and hummed myself a short lullaby to sleep.

Of course I never fell asleep, but instead sat there looking up at the starry sky pondering all that had happened. I played the scene in my head again and again trying to convince myself that Thranduil was lying and Legolas had not changed. I found guards fighting spiders and each other for pointless entertainment horrible but the thing that had really troubled me most was what he had said about Legolas. What could change a person so much that they fought for different morals and let go of all the old things they used to fight so passionately against? And could Legolas the strongest person I know really see this entertainment as anything other than barbaric? My gut told me that Thranduil was lying and just trying to stir up trouble but part of me wondered if he was right. Legolas might not be the same exact person I remembered but neither am I. It is normal for someone to change in fact it is healthy. but did he change for the worse or better? I wondered to myself about all the possibilities while my weariness took hold and I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of hooves hitting the firm forest floor. I was wary but fatigue still threatened to drag me under. I peered behind me lethargically and made out two figures. One was a dark haired elf on a burgundy colored horse and the other was a white horse the color of marble and riding him was, Oh My! It was Legolas standing proud and true. He and his companion had stopped under the shade of my tree observing the familiar forest around them and making idle chatter. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so I set to observing Legolas. He looked mostly similar except he looked more rugged, his arms were bigger and more muscular, his eyes were bloodshot, he had collected dirt and grime on both his green tunic and his face and nose and his stare was determined like usual. Seeing him did not trigger the reaction I had feared but I certainly felt a pang in my heart that I hadn't felt since I last laid eyes on Kili. I was frozen and tempted to say something but I was scared and even if I had wanted to speak there was nothing to say. Or perhaps on the contrary there was lots to say: thank you, I missed you, you mean a lot to me, thank you, thank you,thank you, thank you for believing in me, thank you Legolas for saving me time and time again . I knew that I would have to say something at some point but my lips stayed glued together and I watched him in agony leave the small clearing and continue on his journey towards Mirkwood.

I tracked him easily through the forest, weaving through the trees and jumping over streams. It was a long way back and I knew it would take hours but I was determined to get there before nightfall so I could make it in time for the feast. I collected lots of dirt and my hunting dress was looking more dark burgundy orange than the bright sunset orange color it had originally been. I didn't mind but when I neared the palace I realized the only people there would be nobles who would most likely be clad in regal finery. This usually would bother me but I knew that there were more important matters ahead of me so I pushed the wide oak doors open and took in the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I just want to get it out there that I am not exactly sure how to write this chapter and am finding it pretty difficult. Apologies in advance. :/**

**Legolas POV**

I lost count of the hours I sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake up. In the course of my long life, I have never referred to myself as a very "impatient elf" but watching her lay there peacefully and unmoving was the hardest thing I have ever been forced to endure. I wanted her to wake up so badly. The flicker of an eyelash or the smallest jerk in her elbow, a slight nod in her head, a small smile. I really missed her smile. The way her whole face would light up, it gave the impression that her smile reached all the way to her eyes. Yes, when she smiled her beautiful green eyes would sparkle and when you would look into them you could see her soul of fire burning within her, lighting her up. I even smiled at the thought of her beaming at me. Wow, I thought to myself. I am such a hopeless romantic. And despite the situation and the seriousness, I laughed. Not like a heave over, dying of laughter. But a laugh-filled with genuine humor and contentment. I am not sure exactly why I was laughing but it felt good that something besides misery had filled up my emotions. I knew it was ridiculous to laugh about something so ridiculously hopeless but for some reason, I believe that Tauriel was going to be okay. No, I knew that Tauriel was going to be okay because I had to believe that she saw me. And as crazy as this sounds I think that if she saw me, a familiar face of a friend she might stand a chance in feeling less lonely in this world. That was just a chance I had to take.

**A few days later**

I was still there. Waiting for her endlessly. The healers said it could take weeks but I knew I wanted to be with her when she woke up, especially since they had kept me out the first three days of her 'resting and recovering time'. Not until the fifth day did Thranduil send for me. As much as I hated it he was my king and could command me any time of the day at his convenience.

"Alert me the second she wakes up," I said firmly to the nearest healer. I put my hand on the door handle and added: "Alert me before _anyone _else. And no, I am not family but I am really all she has." I said to no healer in particular and set out down the hallway. As I approached the throne room an unfamiliar feeling of anxiety came over me. I shrugged the feeling off and walked in the room prepared to face my father and whatever may become of this meeting.

"Legolas," Thranduil said as I entered. "Welcome home my son." He said warmly showing half a smile.

"I am glad to be back father," I said politely watching him for any sign or trace of guilt. He showed none.

"I am glad to hear that my son. But, as concerned as I am with your well being, I am here to discuss Tauriel and the recent events concerning the young silvan elleth." He said his tone unwavering still conveying no emotion.

"What of her?" I asked wondering how he could possibly turn this to make her look like she had done something wrong.

"I am not angry if that's what you are implying." I released a breath. "I am concerned about the matters concerning her health and duties."

"You want me to take her captain duties?" I asked confused. Surely there were lots of other elves that would love that position; why choose me? As if noticing my confusion he went on.

"You are the best fighter in Mirkwood and you have a familiar face. Her position must be temporarily filled and you are probably the only elf she would trust to maintain the position with the intent of giving it back." I knew that this was true. Tauriel did not have very many friends or very many people who respected her position. I always thought that it had been out of jealousy that an elleth had 'stolen their position'. She did not steal anything and had not won the position out of my father's and I's favour but out of pure determination and skill that she continued to present at every training, spar, and battle. Though I did not have much interest in staying in Mirkwood for very long, neither training guards but my loyalty to Tauriel trumped my curiosity of visiting the borders that lay outside our forest.

"I will do it." He smiled. "But only until Tauriel's health has returned. Then I will continue venturing beyond our borders for this is no longer where I find peace to reside." He frowned at the last bit but let it go safe in the knowledge that I would probably be staying much longer than I had originally intended.

I walked out of the throne room and made my way to my chambers. I opened the door and walked over to my bed where Tauriel still remained. The healers had told me earlier that day that Tauriel was indeed strong enough to be transported to her own room to rest but I had shot them down knowing that my room was more easily accessible for the healers and if Tauriel had ever needed anything she would be closer to the healers (and truthfully myself). I took off my sword and laid it on an oak table examining the intricate carvings and symbols engraved into the elegant metal. I quickly changed out of my clothes from the day and washed off the remaining grime and dirt that I had managed to gather from the day. I changed into my comfortable night clothes and made myself comfortable on the ground wondering what troubles the next day would bring.

The Next morning I awoke early anticipating the arduous hours I would spend training new guards. I despised training the new guards. They were futile in battle and useless every other hour of the day. The older guards perhaps were arrogant but they provided some insight and understood the rhythm of battle and training. Tauriel, on the other hand, liked training the newer guards and hated the older ones. I understood her reasoning but I feel after having the same argument over and over again I will never see her side as clearly as I see my own.

_Flashback:_

"_Noooo." I groaned._

"_What is it, my friend?" Tauriel asked concern filling her voice._

"_We are due to train the new guards today," I replied scornfully._

"_Why do you despise the young guards so?" she asked me. "They are kind and unlike the arrogant beasts of our army, they treat their elders with respect." She said,e disgust lighting up her face._

"_They all respect you," Legolas replies untruthfully, hiding back laughter._

"_Legolas you know as well as I that the only reason they do not disrespect me openly is because they are frightened of you." She answered, casting an annoyed look at me. It was true they were afraid of me but it was more fun to act as though I remained uninvolved in the matter._

"_Why ever would they be afraid of me?" I asked innocently trying to refrain from laughing. She looked as though she would start laughing too but remained serious enough to scold me for smiling._

"_Play dumb all you want but you remember as well as I that you almost put a permanent hole in Gael's forehead when he said that the training grounds was 'no place for an elleth.'' She said recalling the memory with as much clarity as she could muster. "And," she continued. "Threatened to put an arrow in anyone else who even __**thought**_ _anything similar." She stated annoyance heating up her fair face._

"_I do not recall using those words," I said smiling. She started but I cut her off ( the look on her face was so priceless) , "Even if I did send a similar message," Gulp. "Then you will be perfectly safe from disrespect because they will always be scared I will be behind their backs ready to jump at their throats," I said unable to refrain from releasing a small chuckle. She elbowed me hard and her face glowed with frustration and embarrassment._

"_You are missing the point Legolas. I wish to make a greater name for myself than simply 'the friend of the almighty Prince of Mirkwood."_

"_Don't call me that," he said sharply._

"_Fine, then I wish to prove that I am more than just another elleth that embroiders and makes tunics for my husband who' I hope will come home soon.'" She said with a false imitation of a noble elleth. I thought that she would be fine at that: being a simple elleth who spent her free time sewing not training In fact I think she would be great at whatever she decided to put her mind to. The idea of a restless Tauriel sitting on some other elf's mantle sewing them a tunic was mirthful but I knew Tauriel could never settle for just doing that, not when she has seen all the other things this world has to offer. _

"_Tauriel I believe that you will do that regardless of what kind of respect you get from one group of guards," I said truthfully_

"_Fine." She huffed. " I will tolerate the guards once you admit that the reason you dislike the younger guards is because they like me better." She said mockingly, A smile lighting upon her face._

"_Never in your deranged dreams," I replied matching her mocking tone._

"_Fine," she said stubbornly._

"_Fine." I agreed, smiling. "But let us face the horrors of the small, adolescent, immature, young guards together," I said extending a hand. _

"_So we shall." She said smiling and taking my hand._

**AN: so sorry that was confusing and honestly not very well written. It was impromptu and strange but I thought it added a little bit of fluff from when Legolas and Tauriel were younger because my story is lacking any sort of romantic theme or mood.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I just want to get it out there that I am not exactly sure how to write this chapter and am finding it pretty difficult. Apologies in advance. :/**

**Legolas POV**

I lost count of the hours I sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake up. In the course of my long life, I have never referred to myself as a very "impatient elf" but watching her lay there peacefully and unmoving was the hardest thing I have ever been forced to endure. I wanted her to wake up so badly. The flicker of an eyelash or the smallest jerk in her elbow, a slight nod in her head, a small smile was precious. I really missed her smile. The way her whole face would light up, it gave the impression that her smile reached all the way to her eyes. Yes, when she smiled her beautiful green eyes would sparkle and when you would look into them you could see her soul and the fire burning within her, lighting her up. I even smiled at the thought of her beaming at me. Wow, I thought to myself. I am such a hopeless romantic. And despite the situation and the seriousness, I laughed. Not like a heave over, dying of laughter. But a light laugh, filled with genuine humor and contentment. I am not sure exactly why I was laughing but it felt good that something besides misery had suffused my emotions. I knew it was ridiculous to laugh about something so ridiculously hopeless but for some reason, I believed that Tauriel was going to be okay. No, I knew that Tauriel was going to be okay because I had to believe that she saw me, and saw hope. And as crazy as this sounds I think that if she saw me, a familiar face of a friend she might stand a chance in feeling less lonely in this world. That was a chance I had to take.

**A few days later**

I was still there. Waiting for her endlessly. The healers said it could take weeks but I knew I wanted to be with her when she woke up, especially since they had kept me out the first three days of her 'resting and recovering time'. Not until the fifth day did Thranduil send for me. As much as I hated it, he was my king and could command me any time of the day or inconvenient hour.

"Alert me the second she wakes up," I said firmly to the nearest healer. I put my hand on the door handle and added: "Alert me before _anyone _else. And no, I am not family but I am really all she has." I said to no healer in particular and set out down the hallway. As I approached the throne room an unfamiliar feeling of anxiety washed over me. I shrugged the feeling off and walked in the room prepared to face my father and whatever was to become of this meeting.

"Legolas," Thranduil said as I entered. "Welcome home my son." He said warmly showing half a smile. I had to give him credit for making the attempt in the first place; he doesn't smile. Period.

"I am glad to be back father," I said politely, watching him for any remote trace of guilt. He resiliently showed none.

"I am glad to hear that my son. But, as concerned as I am with your well being, I am here to discuss Tauriel and the recent events concerning the young silvan elleth." He said his tone unwavering still conveying no emotion.

"What of her?" I asked wondering how he could possibly turn this to make her look like she had done something wrong.

"I am not angry if that's what you are implying." I released a breath. "I am concerned about the matters concerning her health and duties following."

"You want me to take her captain duties?" I asked confused. Surely there were lots of other elves that would love and be much better suited for that particular position; why choose me? As if noticing my confusion he went on to explain.

"You are the best fighter in Mirkwood and you have a familiar face. Her position must be temporarily filled and you are probably the only elf she would trust to maintain the position with the intent of giving it back." I knew that this was true. Tauriel did not have very many friends or very many people who respected her position. I always thought that it had been out of jealousy that they would say an elleth had 'stolen their position'. She did not steal anything and had not won the position out of my father's and I's favour but out of pure determination and skill that she continued to present at every training, spar, and battle. Though I did not have much interest in staying in Mirkwood for very long, neither training guards but my loyalty to Tauriel trumped my curiosity of visiting the borders that lay outside our forest.

"I will do it." He smiled. "But only until Tauriel's health has returned. Then I will continue venturing beyond our borders for this is no longer where I find peace and contentment. I find it difficult to reside here with a false sense of belonging." He frowned at the last bit but let it go safe in the knowledge that I would probably be staying much longer than I had originally intended.

I walked out of the throne room and made my way to my chambers. I opened the door and walked over to my bed where Tauriel still remained, sleeping peacefully. The healers had told me earlier that day that Tauriel was indeed strong enough to be transported to her own room to rest but I had shot them down knowing that my room was more easily accessible for the healers and if Tauriel had ever needed anything she would be closer to the healers (and truthfully myself). I took off my sword and laid it on an oak table examining the intricate carvings and symbols engraved into the elegant metal. I quickly changed out of my clothes from the day and washed off the remaining grime that had managed to cling to my simple brown and green tunic. I changed into my comfortable night clothes and made myself comfortable on the ground, still to ponder what troubles the next day would bring.

The Next morning I awoke early, anticipating the arduous hours I would spend training new guards. I despised training the new guards; They were futile in battle and useless every other hour of the day. The older guards perhaps were arrogant but they provided some insight and understood the rhythm of battle and training. Tauriel, on the other hand, liked training the newer guards and hated the older ones. I understood her reasoning but I feel after having the same argument over and over again I will never see her side as clearly as I see my own.

_Flashback:_

"_Noooo." I groaned._

"_What is it, my friend?" Tauriel asked concern filling her voice._

"_We are due to train the new guards today," I replied scornfully._

"_Why do you despise the young guards so?" she asked me. "They are kind and unlike the arrogant beasts of our army, they treat their elders with respect." She said, disgust lighting up her face._

"_They all respect you," Legolas replies untruthfully, hiding back laughter._

"_Legolas you know as well as I that the only reason they do not disrespect me openly is because they are frightened of you." She answered, casting an annoyed look at me. It was true they were afraid of me but it was more fun to act as though I remained uninvolved in the matter._

"_Why ever would they be afraid of me?" I asked innocently trying to refrain from laughing. She looked as though she would start laughing too but remained serious enough to scold me for smiling._

"_Play dumb all you want but you remember as well as I that you almost put a permanent hole in Gael's forehead when he said that the training grounds was 'no place for an elleth.'' She said, recalling the memory with as much clarity as she could muster. "And," she continued. "Threatened to put an arrow in anyone else who even __**thought**_ _anything similar." She stated, annoyance heating up her fair face._

"_I do not recall using those words," I said smiling. She started but I cut her off ( the look on her face was so priceless), "Even if I did send a similar message," Gulp. "Then you will be perfectly safe from disrespect because they will always be scared I will be behind their backs ready to jump at their throats," I said unable to refrain from releasing a small chuckle. She elbowed me hard, her face glowing with frustration and embarrassment._

"_You are missing the point Legolas. I wish to make a greater name for myself than simply 'the friend of the almighty Prince of Mirkwood."_

"_Don't call me that," he said sharply._

"_Fine, then I wish to prove that I am more than just another elleth that embroiders and makes tunics for my husband who' I hope will come home soon.'" She said with a false imitation of a noble elleth. I thought that she would be fine at that: being a simple elleth who spent her free time sewing not training. In fact, I think she would be great at whatever she decided to put her mind to. Though the idea of a restless Tauriel sitting on some other elf's mantle sewing them a tunic was mirthful but I knew Tauriel could never settle for just doing that, not when she has seen all the other things this world has to offer. _

"_Tauriel I believe that you will do that regardless of what kind of respect you get from one group of guards," I said truthfully_

"_Fine." She huffed. " I will tolerate the guards once you admit that the reason you dislike the younger guards is because they like me better." She said mockingly, A smile lighting upon her face._

"_Never in your deranged dreams," I replied matching her mocking tone._

"_Fine," she said stubbornly._

"_Fine." I agreed, smiling. "But let us face the horrors of the small, adolescent, immature, young guards together," I said extending a hand. _

"_So we shall." She said smiling and taking my hand._

**AN: so sorry that was confusing and honestly not very well written. It was impromptu and strange but I thought it added a little bit of fluff from when Legolas and Tauriel were younger because my story is lacking any sort of romantic theme or mood.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tauriel POV**

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that my throat was dry and I was extremely dehydrated. I was wary but still very confused. My mind tried to put together all the things that had happened and put them in the correct order and miserably failing I had been fighting and there was this big spider and it had hurt me. I froze and quickly scrambled to get the covers off me and look at my stomach, not anticipating the gruesome sight I was to see. I carefully opened the soft white bandages, shooting the healer who was conveniently asleep in the corner of the room a wary glance. The sight was revolting and twisted my stomach into a thousand knots. All I saw was miles of burned skin and immeasurable amounts of scarred flesh. I was probably going to have a permanent scar, much to my dismay. I hastily wrapped it back up and tried to get up immediately regretting it. I tried to inch my way off the gargantuan bed only to result in agonizing pain in my abdomen. I let out a small scream and the healer rushed towards me looking flustered and weary. She scolded me for trying to get up and tucked me slowly back into the bed that was slowly trying to suffocate me. I shot her a look of annoyance but could not hold it, my discomfort trumping my feelings of annoyance towards the healer.

I was settled comfortably in the centre of the gargantuan bed observing the room. I was confused until I finally recognized the large room. Oh! I thought. This is Legolas's room. I haven't been here in many years. When Legolas and I were young we would hide out in his room waiting for storms to pass or barricade the door when we were supposed to be enduring aggravating but necessary' tutoring sessions. It hadn't changed much since I had been here last but it looked uninhabited besides the bowls of herbs and vials filled with foaming liquids. My eyes trailed from one thing to the next and I saw a jumble of pillows on the ground and all of my thoughts were replaced by one familiar name. _Legolas._ Where was he? Had he seen me since the 'great showdown' AKA Tauriel's demise? I had to refrain from slapping myself on the forehead. Of course, he had. _I am in his room!_ Where had he slept? Had he slept with me? I shifted uncomfortably and resisted the urge to smell my underarms. No. He is waaaay too much of a gentleman to do anything like that. Ohh! It came to me; he slept on the floor. That's why the blankets and pillows were on the ground. That was _so_ Legolas. Thinking on Legolas reminded me of how I missed his smirk and mirthful laugh. Where was he anyway? The thought crossed my mind that he might leave but he wouldn't do that. Not again. Not after everything I have been through. He knows that he is one of the only things that keeps me going. His pointless friendship and deranged attitude and abhorrent sense of humour as much as it pains me to say: keep me going.

"Where is the Prince of Mirkwood, Lord Legolas?" I said remembering to use formalities when speaking to others.

"He is out training guards," she replied bored. "Though," she continued her eyes perking up as if to suggest something, "He will come as soon as he has finished. He said that he is to be the first one alerted when you should finally arise." She said, _Training guards_? And what was that look she gave me? Legolas cared for me and I him but what was she implying? Legolas and I had both agreed that love was far too painful for us to endure yet we gave into our hearts. We had agreed that we shouldn't be anything more than simply friends. Though at the time it broke my heart I found Kili and he made it whole again. Or did he? All these questions hammered in my brain and I was fatigued so I nestled into the soft blankets and waited for the Prince's arrival.

Waiting was horrible. I expected to dose off and succumb to fatigue but I waited up anticipating the prince's arrival. I couldn't think of anything but him. It was immensely annoying. His face was stuck in my brain, my thoughts consisted of his name and his name, my memories contained childhood memories of me and Legolas, the room I inhibited screamed everything Legolas (that is probably partly due to the fact that it is, in fact, _his_ room). I found myself going over things I would say to him like: I am sorry, why did you save me? Is your father mad? You helped me. Am I in your debt? Everything I could think of came across as slightly rude and conceited. The only thing I really wanted to say I was so afraid of saying. I was so afraid of saying two words that I came up with escape plan A, B, C and escape plan Z (plan Z had never actually occurred but the thought was at the back of the brain regardless). They were all horrible and worsened the longer I spent pondering on them. A, was a basic: jump out of the bed run for the door and sprint type scenario. I tried it with little success. The second I tried to get out of my bed I was met with pain not to mention the healer instantaneously noticed I was out of my bed and forced me to, with much reluctance, crawl back into the soft covers. Escape plan B was a repeat of A with the same amount of success. The second I got out of bed she called in some guards who threw me back into the bed. They threw me gently but I cursed them when they turned their backs. The next plan was far bolder and surmounted to smaller success but regardless I tried it three times. I slipped off the bed on the other side and walked low to the ground, my back towards the ceiling so that my stomach was not excruciatingly painful. Then after successfully lowering myself onto the ground I slowly pulled back the curtains and pushed up the window sill. That was odd, the sky had darkened. I shrugged the thought off and glanced at the healer who was dozing off again and did not notice me until I was halfway through the window. She screeched for the guards to come quickly but instead of the usual guards rushing into the room it was a familiar blonde elf with a _very_ familiar concerned look.


End file.
